Even Guardians Are Afraid of Being Alone
by everfaraway
Summary: They are centuries old & they almost lost each other because Pitch made children stop believing in them. So now Bunny can't stand the thought of not telling Tooth how he feels. Post RoTG movie. Super fluffy SweetTooth


Even Guardians Are Afraid of Being Alone

**_Author: Watched RoTG a few times in the past few days & feel back in love with Bunny. I mean it's  
Hugh Jackman as a big badass bunny, what's not to love. But reading fanfics got me liking SweetTooth  
(Bunny & Tooth)._****_ Forgive an OOC & any odd grammer. I really tried to get his accent & all just right. Tooth  
I couldn't really nail down though. Haven't read the books so based just off movie & info from the net._**

Bunny glanced over his shoulder as one of the Yeti's walked by the door, mumbling to itself about something.

The way they smelled never failed to make his nose twitch: an odd mix of ice, musk & something like wet dog.

His ears twitched as a handful of elves ran by, jingling those annoying little bells as they did.

"Bloody little nuisances." he muttered.

If he wasn't tired & sore he'd go back to his Warren to get a start on next Easter.

But North had insisted he stay up at the Pole for a little while to heal up.

"I hope you don't mean my faeries." Tooth sang as she flitted into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Not your faeries... North's bloody little elves." Bunny chuckled, tilting his head to give his ear a good scratch.

Tooth flitted over & said, "North thought you might want to clean up. So I brought you some warm water, a sponge & a towel."

"Thanks... bloody freaking itch." he growled, struggling to reach the exact little spot where his ear itched.

"Stop." Tooth giggled.

Bunny did as she asked & slid off his bracers instead as she hovered behind him to scratch his ear.

"Lower... lower... left a wee bit more... mmmmm..." he sighed, as his foot began to thump.

"I thought you didn't like to be scratched." she teased.

"Don't... stop it... tell Frostbutt." he smirked, twitching an ear to bat her hand away.

"He's gone back to his lake. Sandy is on his way home. And North said he's going to close off this room for you." she told him.

"Yeah? Thoughtful of him." he muttered, spreading the towel out in front of the fireplace & settling down to clean up.

Tooth hovered nearby & watched him wipe the grit & dirt from the earlier battle from his fur.

From the first time they had meet centuries ago, she had admired him.

He was strong, witty, well versed in magic, an extremely talented fighter, fearless & handsome... even in fur.

"Tooth?" Bunny asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She had hovered close... maybe a little too close.

"Oops... I'm sorry..." she stammered as she blushed as red as North's coat.

"Shh... It's alright." he whispered as she landed in front of him.

"Bunny... I..." Tooth whispered, suddenly shy.

"Shh..." he breathed, nuzzling her cheek.

"Your whiskers." she giggled.

Bunny chuckled & kissed her forehead, nuzzling her again & inhaling her scent. She smelled like the wind & some sort of spice.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Memorizing your scent: the wind & some sort of spice. I don't wanna forget it... or lose you." he told her.

Tooth blushed as Bunny gently scooped her up in his arms.

"Bunny... I..." she whispered.

It had been centuries since she had taken a companion of any kind.

And she could see by the look in his eyes that he had probably gone just as long without a companion... if not longer.

"Stay with me... would ya please?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

_"Yes... stay."_ a voice whispered.

"Man in the Moon." Tooth whispered, looking up at the window. They couldn't always see the Moon but they could always sense his presence & hear his voice.

_"Remain together & make each other happy. You've both gone so long without companionship."_

"What about my Palace & Faeries? The children's teeth?" Tooth whispered.

"And my Warren?" Bunny asked.

_"They are all safe. The children of the world are protected. Rest now."_

Gently Bunny crouched down & set Tooth down on the rug, silently begging her not to flit away as he stretched out on his side.

_"Rest... All is well."_

Tooth blushed as she curled up next to Bunny, feeling his muscles twitch under her fingertips when she touched his fur.

"You smell like chocolate, soil & flowers." she whispered.

"That a good thing?" Bunny breathed, touching her cheek gently.

"Yes." she assured him before kissing him softly.


End file.
